The Devil's Share/Summary
Episode 310: The Devil's Share The episode begins with a montage of events following the death of Joss Carter. A grief-stricken Finch, Shaw, Fusco, and many other NYPD officers attend Carter's funeral, and Taylor receives his mother's memorial flag, while Finch and Shaw watch from afar. Finch suddenly looks and realizes that Shaw has vanished. Finch receives Simmons' number from the Machine since he is now the most wanted man in the whole city. Shaw viciously interrogates a man about Simmons' whereabouts. Simmons buys a fake Canadian passport from a group of criminals and Reese is able to track them, crashing the criminals' SUV and asking them for any information on Simmons' location. He leaves with what he has learned, and lets the car burn up in flames with the criminals still inside. He finally admits that he lost his best friend in an accident and that he has no one to comfort him since he broke off his relationship with a woman. Now, Finch is reevaluating choices that he's made with his life. The therapist warns him that grief can give a false sense of lucidity, but Finch says that he wants to pay tribute to his friend by doing something radical. In response, the therapist explains that she has been working with survivors of the ferry bombing who feel a sense of survivor's guilt, and they all believe that the attack was their fault. She tells Finch that he doesn't control who lives or dies and that his guilt will eventually pass. Finch responds by asking if it passes when everything that has happened really is his fault.}} Finch brings Root some food and she notes that he looks tired. He tries to ignore her, but as he turns to leave, Root says that she can still help him. Finch tells her that it's too late but Root says that she can help him save Reese who is still in trouble. She warns Finch that there are bigger problems at hand and that whatever The Machine has been preparing her for is coming soon. Before Finch can respond his cellphone rings and he steps outside to take the call. Later, Finch meets with Fusco at the scene of the SUV crash. Fusco informs Finch that witnesses have identified Reese at the crime scene and warns that a scorched-earth campaign will make it harder for anyone to find Simmons. As for the three men that Reese attacked, Fusco confirms that they worked for a forger named Seamus Yorke, and Finch says that they need to find Yorke. Shaw, who has found Yorke, keeps him hung by his wrists in a warehouse. Finch, who has unsuccessfully attempted to call Shaw, arrives at the warehouse with Fusco, and Shaw informs them that she found Yorke after Reese interrogated him earlier, breaking his legs after throwing him off the roof. She doesn't see a point in stopping Reese, but Finch reminds her that Reese was badly wounded during the shootout with Simmons. Shaw reluctantly agrees to help and figures that the only way to find Reese is to locate Simmons. Yorke speaks up, saying that the only one who knows Simmons' escape plan is Alonzo Quinn. Fusco admits that the Feds won't give him the location of the safe house where they're holding Quinn, but Finch has confirmed that Quinn's lawyer, Jimmy Ransone, has had contact with his client. The trio heads off, leaving Yorke hanging from the rafter. Shaw and Fusco go to Ransone's office but discover that he's dead. Someone has been torturing him using lit cigars, but Shaw figures that it's too amateur to be Reese's work. Fusco checks Ransone's surveillance system and confirms that Reese was there and interrogated the lawyer. After Reese left, Russian mobsters came and tortured Ransone, killing him. They figure that the Russians want Quinn since he turned state's evidence after his capture, and Shaw tells Finch that their only other option now is to talk to Root. Back at the Library, Finch warns Shaw that there will be consequences if they free Root. Shaw says that she's still in on the plan and Finch finally reluctantly agrees. They free Root from her cell and as she walks out a phone rings. Finch figures the call is not for him, it's the Machine and Root picks up an earpiece while smiling in satisfaction. That night, Shaw follows Root's directions and drives the others to Quinn's location. They approach with the headlights off and Root tells them to stop at a building. She tells Finch to get the first aid kit from the car and Fusco wonders why they should be listening to her. Drawing on The Machine's resources, Root describes everything from his pocket change to the fact he was named after a lion at the zoo. Root assures him that she's there to help. She then asks Shaw for a gun but she flatly refuses. Roots warns her to turn around and Shaw kneecaps a U.S. Marshal who came around the corner. Root instructs the group to follow her and to bring the Marshal with them. Once they get inside, Root tells them to look at the window of a hotel across the street. Quinn is visible for an instant as he walks past the drapes. Root describes all of the security arrangements that the Marshals have taken to protect Quinn and also tells them that the Russians are on the way. Fusco wonders if Reese is there... just as a nearby car blows up. Several of the Marshals run out to investigate the car explosion. They call their superior, Pollack, for air support. He's in the hotel room with Quinn, and tells his men that he's not calling in air support for a car fire, but orders his men to sweep the hotel. Down below, the hotel manager complains about the fire just as Reese comes in and knocks out the Marshal. Reese advances on the Manager to interrogate him before knocking him out as well. Quinn advises Pollack to call for more help but Pollack dismisses the suggestion. When the other Marshals return to the lobby doors, they discover that the doors are locked from the inside. They call Pollack and apprise him of the situation. The lights go out and Quinn tells him that he can't stop the man who is coming for him. Pollack orders the Ready Team to secure the floor and prepares to move Quinn. Quinn warns him that they will not be able to stop Reese. In the hotel, Reese fights off the pain from his chest wound and plants explosive charges. He then piles a stack of emergency flares in the hallway. When the Marshals come down the hallway using night-vision goggles Reese shoots the flares, setting them off and blinding the Marshals. He then battles his way through the Marshals all the way to Quinn's room. When Pollack tries to get Quinn out, Reese gets the drop on the Marshal and knocks him out. He then tells Quinn to give him Simmons' escape plan. Quinn refuses to betray his own principles of loyalty and give up Simmons. However, Reese warns him that he always keeps his word and tells Quinn that he's going to kill him in three minutes. Quinn can make those minutes end painlessly, or he can spend them in agony. At the lobby door, the Marshals cut through the locks just as Shaw arrives and takes them out. Root asks for a gun again and Shaw refuses, but Finch notes that Root has had plenty of chances to kill them if she wanted them dead. Shaw reluctantly gives her two guns just as the Russians pull up outside. Following The Machine's directions, Root opens fire on them and cripples them all. She then tells Fusco and Shaw to find Reese while she stays in the lobby. Quinn writes down Simmons' escape plan on a piece of paper. Reese takes it and prepares to shoot Quinn, but just then Finch comes in and reminds his friend that Carter sacrificed everything to bring Quinn down on legal terms. He tells Reese to shoot if he wants, but not to convince himself that he's doing it for Carter. Reese figures that they should have killed Quinn in the first place and tries to shoot, but then collapses from his injuries. Finch tells him that their purpose is to save lives and that he is dying and asks Reese to let them help him. Ignoring the pain, Reese aims his gun at Quinn and pulls the trigger, only to discover that he's out of bullets. Fusco and Shaw arrive and Fusco tells them to get Reese out while he makes sure that Quinn doesn't escape. As Shaw drives Root, Reese and Finch away, she says that she should be hunting down Simmons. Finch tells her that he's not going to lose another friend and that they have to choose. Root, listening in, warns them that she never claimed that The Machine said Reese was the only one who wanted to kill Simmons. As the Marshals take Quinn back into custody, Fusco sees the piece of paper that Reese dropped and picks it up. Simmons goes to a private airfield outside of New York City only to find Fusco waiting for him. Fusco says that he sent the pilot on his way and Simmons dares him to shoot an unarmed man. Fusco says that he's been waiting a long time to pay Simmons back and tosses his gun away. They fight savagely, and after a brutal struggle, Fusco finally breaks Simmons' arm and knocks him to the ground. Simmons tells Fusco to kill him and get it over with. Disgusted, Fusco tells him that he could have ended up like Simmons: a bottom-feeder turning on other cops for money and power. But he had Carter, who reminded him that he could be good again. Carter saved him from himself, and Fusco has no intention of throwing that away on garbage like Simmons. He cuffs Simmons and tells him that he's under arrest. The next morning, Fusco leads Simmons into the station past the other cops, who watch in amazement. At the safe house, Finch and Shaw check on the unconscious Reese. Shaw confirms that Reese will pull through and informs Harold she is going to the hospital to steal more blood. Shaw wonders where Root has gone and Finch goes back to the Library. He's surprised to discover that Root is back in the cage, reading a book and petting Bear. When he wonders why she came back, Root explains that they should be together for the "larger fight" when it begins. Finch thanks her for her help and then closes the cage door. The next night at the hospital, Elias gets into Simmons' room despite police security and sits down next to him. When Simmons wonders why he's there since HR is finished, Elias tells him that he liked Carter, and owes her a debt. He admits that she didn't particularly like him, but she wouldn't let him kill Simmons for her. Now that she's dead, Elias considers himself under no such restraints. When Simmons asks if he thinks he is going to be the one to kill him, Elias laughs and tells him that he's only going to watch... and has his henchman Scarface garrote Simmons to death. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 3 Episode Summaries